GAMP
GAMP, short for General Artificial Matrix Producer, is the supercomputer that controls the Xevious alien forces on planet Xevious. History 100,000 years ago, GAMP was created by an ancient civilization on Earth with the purpose of generating human clones that serve their creators. Over time, however, GAMP made clones that began to believe that humanity was inferior and that they have to "protect" it by rebelling against their creators, which worked because the clones were stronger than their creators. To escape the upcoming Ice Age, GAMP and the human clones migrated from Earth in search for a new home. They chose six planets (including planet Xevious) that were suitable to human life. 4000 years later, a human named Mu and his robot female friend, Eve, decided to leave Earth and go to Xevious, but they got captured, imprisoned, and later started a rebellion against GAMP. After Mu and Eve escaped, on present day, the GAMP decided to invade Earth, beginning the war between Mankind and GAMP. In Xevious: Fardraut Densetsu, GAMP clones itself, but unfortunately for him, his plans are foiled when Solvalou defeats GAMP, which fatally injures the 6 Replicas because he was still linked to the replicas. However, a replica of GAMP appeared in Xevious 3D/G and another one appeared in Super Xevious: GAMP no Nazo, implying that GAMP had some independent replicas to transfer to. His very essence also appears to be the Bragza, because it always flees when destroying an Andor Genesis or some other housing, probably to take in another body to reside in. He can also combine with his brethren, as seen in Xevious 3D/G. Sol Citadels The Sol Citadels are upgraded versions of the GAMP found on Earth, and the clones they make are even more powerful. Appearances Super Xevious: GAMP no Nazo GAMP is a saucer-like machine that splits into 4 parts that fly towards you. Like Andor Genesis, they must be bombed. His core is unable to live without the 4 parts, so he explodes. After the credits however, the fragments of his various cores in the base combine into a giant mass, probably reforming into a full-fledged replica somewhere else. Xevious: Fardraut Saga (PC Engine) In Stage 1, GAMP fires bullets while Zakatos fly at you. In Stage 2, GAMP's replica is equipped with two Garu Lograms and 5 ground enemies that attack. In Stage 4, GAMP is equipped with Baras, Garu Derotas, Garu Lograms, and Zolbaks. Xevian fighters will also fly in and attack. Xevious 3D/G In this game, GAMP is a core located in a huge ship that contains the Bragzas of the previous bosses in the game. He sheds rings of pure data as you shoot him and he summons small, crystalline enemies to shoot at you. He can also have Domograms drive in and shoot at you on his lower structure. Xevious Resurrection GAMP is a single Bragza that controls a blob of liquid metal. It shoots bullets in its first phase, then after bombing the 5 red weak points, it sheds a layer and shoots homing bullets. Destroy the 4 weakpoints and it sheds another layer. It will shoot charged lasers from pseudopods in this phase. Destroy the 3 weak points, then the Bragza is exposed, but it actually fights for once, by moving about and shooting 3 volleys of ring lasers. Bomb it, and GAMP permanently dies. Other Media * GAMP makes apparance in the manga adapted by ''Famicom Rocky ''(1985-87). Speculation GAMP's base in ''Xevious Resurrection ''is likely the original facility he was built in, housing the old clone pods that were used to create the very clones that rebelled. They sit, abandoned in a room with a large, organic mass that had been left alone; until you finally face him for the last time, where GAMP retakes his first body and fights you with it. Trivia *The enemies in the Xevious series are basically the GAMP in extension. *In Xevious, GAMP means part of mosaic. *GAMP is or was at least partly organic, as seen in of the Fardraut Densetsu intro slides. Another supporting point is that in Xevious Resurrection, the Bragza has a red nucleus. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Language Words